The Things I do for Love
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Ichigo finally realize his love for Orihime. But not the way he expected. With Omake.


**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Bleach. But Tite does**

**Note: ****I like to thank Star-chan from FLOL for beta reading this. Still nothing new other then a Omake thats not related to the story. Enjoy the story though.**

* * *

**The Things I do for Love**

It was lunch hour at Karakura High School and currently both Ichigo's and Orihime's groups were on the roof eating their meals. Before the girls and boys would have eaten alone in their gender group, but ever since the two bright haired teens started dating, they been spending more time together.

"Oh Hime-chan, I can never understand how you can go out with a punk like Ichigo. I on the other hand would make you happy and give you so much pleasure." Came the voice of Chizuru, her hands coming very close of grabbing Inoue's blessed chest.

"Could you quit it for once!" Tatsuki shouted as she roundhouse kicked the crazy but well meaning lesbian's head, making her fall comically down on the floor. "I swear, you give all lesbians a bad name." As she grabbed the back of Chizuru's shirt and dragged her away from the group.

"I hope Tatsuki-chan didn't hurt Chizuru-chan that much." A worried Inoue spoke. Just then, the auburn haired princess noticed the loud yawn coming from her orange haired guardian. "Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" All concern now focused on her boyfriend.

"Oh nothings wrong. Its just that I was sla.." Stopping himself from mentioning his "extra curricular activity" to the others in his group. "I was working on my homework all night and I didn't get to bed until early this morning." Trying to rub the sleep from his eyes with his hand. "Then my damn dad woke me up in is own crazy way. And to top it all off, I forgot my lunch." His famous scowl now on his face.

"I'm so sorry." Inoue said as her eyes downcast in sadness because of Ichigo's bad night.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Inoue' As one of his hands held onto her and squeeze it gently. He also put a small smile to reassure her.

"Ok." A small blush appearing ion Inoue's face from the contact of Ichigo's warm hands. A smile was also on her because of the small intimacy he was showing in public.. "Oh I know, since you left your lunch at home, how about having some of mines. I always make extra just in case Tatsuki-chan wants some." Bringing her bento bow up to his face. Her storm eyes sparkle with excitement.

The offer on Inoue's lunch made Ichigo wide awake. Everybody who know Orihime that her taste of food were rather "unique" to say the least, and the Shinigami hybrid was trying to think of away to gently decline her offer. But looking at her hopeful eyes, there was really only one answer to give.

"That sounds wonderful.." The words of Ichigo's accepting Orihime's offer cause the whole gang to go in shock. And with Mizuiro spitting the contents of his drink onto Keigo's face. Ichigo not paying attention to the odd looks he was getting, grabbed what look like(and hopefully was) a onigiri.

'Are you sure about this Ichigo?" Questioned Tatsuki. Kneeling behind him so that Inoue wont hear their conversation. "I mean I consider Orihime like a sister but even I never try one of her recipe."

"Hey, its still food.. Besides, you try saying no to her." Pointing to a still smiling Inoue.

"Well good luck. You need it." As the martial artist moved away from her childhood friend.

'_I survived getting a hole blown into my chest, twice. I think I can handle this_.' Ichigo thought as he look at Orihime's beautiful face. "Well here I go." As he proceeded to eat the "onigiri". And as he was eating it two things were running through his mind; one was that hw was really in love this orange haired goddess and the two was how long would it would take to head from the roof to the nurse's office.

**Omake: What Time is it?**

"Please Kurosaki-kun, I really love it if you do it." Pleaded Orihime. Her hands clasp in front of her as she put up her adorable puppy dog eyes that she knew her hero could never resist.

"Inoue, I think five times is enough." Ichigo responded as he tried not to look at her. Knowing full well that once his brown eyes met her silvery orb, he be at her mercy.

"But its so fun to see you do it. And you do it so well." As she advance towards her boyfriend who was moving away from her. His back hitting the wall of her apartment. "Please Ichi-kun." Her soft hands not press lightly on his chest.

_'She used the nickname.'_ If the puppy dog eyes failed, Inoue always had her other secret weapon; the nickname. He could never resist the nickname and the eyes.

Ichigo sigh in defeat. "Fine, I do it." As he walk to the center of the room and grabbed a small object on his way there. Orihime laughed in glee that her savior was going to do it for her.

After positioning himself at the center, the orange hair King spread his feet apart slightly. His hands going behind his lower back.

"Ready! Its Morphin Time!" Shouted the Vaizard. His arms moving at lightning speed as he presented the morpher in front of his girlfriend.

"Oh that so cool!" Inoue joyfully shouted as she ran up to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You would of made an awesome Power Ranger." Her delicate lips press lightly on his cheek.

"The things I do to make you happy." As he wrapped one of his arm around her petite waist. A ghost of a smile on.

* * *

**Aww, Ichigo really does love Orihime. And all it took was a upset stomach. That's love. And most people might not get the Omake unless they knew more about Ichigo's English voice actor. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect a sequal in which Ichigo says I love you to Inoue. And please leave a review to tell me your thoughts. Have a nice day.**

**Note: Onigiri is rice ball.**


End file.
